With Open Arms
by LabelMeDead
Summary: Somehow it mattered more to him than if he were hurting himself. DenzelCloud. Oneshot


_A/N: Man, I'm on a roll. I reallt wasn't planning on writing something this today, but here I am, writing something. Maybe it's because I'm felling miserable right now. Yea, I'm one of those people who can't write unless they feel like shit. But anyway. I know I use alot of Evanescence songs for my fics, but their my favorite band...XD I'm planning on doing a Yuri fic for final fantasy as well, but I can't decide what couple..._

_Dedication: My sister, Ally. I love you. This was your look on things with mom. So I decided to write it with one of your favorite final fantasy couples. I really hope you'll like it, sis! XD_

_Couple: Cloud/Denzel_

_Summary: Somehow, it mattered more to him than if he were hurting himself. _

_Words: 1,040_

_Song: "Give unto me" by: Evanescence_

_Disclamier: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Please don't sue me for being a FAN._

* * *

_I've been watching you from a distance_

Just watching you made my heart rip itself into pieces. That way you would just smile just to keep the people around you from worrying about you and when you thought no one was watching you looked empty, dead.

_The distance sees through your disguise._

I can see right though you Denzel. I know because I'm hurting to. To lose Zach the way we did on the battlefield was a horrible. He was someone I looked up to, the person that made me into the man you look up to today. But I wouldn't lie to you and say I know how it feels to be this sick, to know that you'll never get past your teenage years and into adulthood. I must really suck.

Because I don't and the truth be told, I never want to know, but…

_All I want from you is your hurting.  
I want to heal you.  
I want to save you from the dark._

If I could take on this illness just so you can live to see another day, I would. I want to heal you. I really do, but then I stop myself and think, '_What good would do?'_

None at all.

You told me once that since your parents had died that Tifa and I were the only parental figures you had left and to take that away from you would be cruel, but I don't want you to die. You have so much more good to see in life, Denzel, but I also don't want you to live while suffering.

_Place unto me your troubles._

If I could take on your illness, I can promise I wouldn't die. You know it takes more than that to kill me. I'm your father figure… right?

_Why should I care if they hurt you?  
Somehow it matters more to me.  
Than if I were hurting myself._

Why should all this matter to me anyway? Why should I care if you're hurting? I'm a selfish basturd that only wants revenge for Zack. Truth be told you have really nothing to do with me, but I can't stop myself from getting close you. I know you matter more than my revenge so I don't care if I'm hurting. You're the one in real pain.

_I'll drink your deadly poison._

I hear you scream at night. I see you bleed as you hold yourself tight rocking yourself back and forth. All I can do is watch as you slowly die.

_I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly_

There's nothing I can do, but find the cure. So that's what I'm going to do. All for you and your sister.

_I'll save you._

I promise I'll save you, Denzel. You'll be able to smile a _real smile _now.

…Denzel…

Denzel…

Saving you is all that is going through my mind now. Zack has been push out like he was never in my life to begin with. Nothing as been more important than you now. I think I've come to…

Love you. You and only you.

The day that I found the waters to heal you and rest of the sick children that lived in own trashed town, you were holding onto Tifa's leg and your sisters hand. As if you were scared to become well.

_Fear not the flame…_

I hold my hand out to you with a smile, trying to reassure that everything would be alright. You take my gloved hand and finally smile. That smile makes me so happy. I pick you up and make my way to the spring. I hold you in my arms as slow place you in the arms of your healer. Things will become the normal for you now. You don't have to worry anymore. Not just you, but others as well.

_Of my loves candle…_

You smile and face the other children watching. They race to you and me, laughing and smiling. The splash each other and us in their happiness. You turn to me and smile a genuine smile and jump on me, holding yourself tightly against me. Placing your chin on my shoulder you whisper softly,

"Thank you, Cloud, I love you."

I could help but smile as I wrapped my arms around you smaller form. "I love you too, Denzel.

_Let it be the sun in your world of darkness._

* * *

Alright, That's all. Kinda short, but hey, whatever.

Review please. I will love you forever. XD


End file.
